


What In The Butt

by Darksilvercat



Series: Darksilvercat's Ficlets [7]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Crack, Episode Related, M/M, PWP, i ship Cas/Dean's butt, so much crack, sort of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-18
Updated: 2012-08-18
Packaged: 2017-11-12 14:26:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/492176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Darksilvercat/pseuds/Darksilvercat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In her review for 6.19, tracy_loo_who said: "now I'm imagining all the times when Dean is alone and Castiel pops in — haha — DIRECTLY INTO DEAN'S ASS". THEN THERE WAS FIC.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What In The Butt

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted as a comment!fic. I don't even know.

"Hello, Dean."

"Hey, Cas."

Dean tucks the phone between his ear and shoulder and turns to face the motel wall.

"Do you need something?"

Dean chuckles. "You could say that. Sam and I got separate motel rooms. So I'm feeling kinda lonely. And I'm kinda naked. And I was thinking about you and how much I want you to be here fucking me right now-" he braces his hands against the wall and tilts his hips just right- "how good it would feel to have you- fuck!"

It's one of the highlights of sleeping with an angel, Dean figures, being able to booty call him and know that he'll be there literally a second later. It hadn't taken long before he'd started experimenting, first finding out that Cas could appear naked; then that awkward time when he'd attempted to position himself just right and been off by a couple of inches, so instead of getting Cas' dick in his mouth it had almost poked his eye out; and finally - after that time Cas had vanished mid-thrust when Sam got back unexpectedly early - Dean had reasoned that if he could disappear in the act, he could probably appear in the middle of it as well.

Granted, the first couple of attempts had been a little off, and the less said about that the better, but once Cas had gotten the hang of checking ahead and Dean had figured out how to position himself just right, Cas had arrived bang on target.

Of course Dean always prepares himself in advance, but it's still a strange - albeit mindblowing - feeling to go from empty to filled up and stretched out between heartbeats. Fortunately Cas has also got the hang of catching him when his knees buckle, strong arms wrapped around him and hauling him in against Cas' bare chest as Dean gasps for breath and grabs at Cas' arms.

"Fuck, yes, that was perfect," he pants.

"We're just getting started," Cas growls in his ear.


End file.
